Bring me to life
by Dakota Sioux
Summary: Draco Malfoy vient de se faire rejeter par celui qu'il aime plus que tout, Sirius.Il tentera en vain de ramener l'homme à ces cotés. Draco jouera avec sa vie, sans savoir que quelqu'un, non l'on de lui, le considère comme toute sa vie.


_Bring me to life._

Bonjour les gens 

Me voilà pour ma première fiction publié sur , j'espère que vous me laisserez des reviews – positive et négatives, l'important c'est qu'elles soient constructives ! – et qu'avant tout, cette histoire vous plaira !

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient bien sur, tout es à la grande J.K Rowling, je ne fait qu'empruntez son monde et ses personnages merveilleux pour écrire des histoires à ma sauce. 

**Rating :** Je précise bien que c'est un rating **M** il y aura donc probablement au moins deux lemons, vous serez prévenus 

**A/ N : **Comme je l'ai dit dans ma présentation, j'utilise les noms originaux des personnages de soyez donc point surpris si vous trouvez Snape plutôt que Rogue etc…

Bonne lecture les gens 

**1.**

C'est une chaude journée de Juin aujourd'hui. Pourtant, J'ai l'impression que tout gèle, que tout est froid et vide. J'ai l'impression que tout paysage, tout objet, tout visage a perdu de sa couleur, que je ne fait face qu'a une immense plaine déserte, fébrile, parsemé de neiges trop blanches, qui semblent vouloir, à chaque instant, s'effondrer dans les confins de notre terre mère, forts et brûlants.

Ca doit être mes yeux qui déconnent. Ou bien mon cœur.

Après tout c'est vrai que l'on me surnomme le Prince des Glaces. Mais ce nom ne s'accommode pas à ma vraie personne, c'est faux, je ne suis pas mauvais.

C'est lui qu'il l'est… mauvais… _mon Amour._

C'est lui qui a jeté mon cœur à pourrir dans cet abysse que l'on nomme le désespoir, lui qui a ruiné tout ce qui avait du sens pour moi, lui qui m'a fait goûter le paradis pour ensuite me le retirer, c'est lui qui, du bout de ces lèvres, a transformée mon existence en terrible cauchemar.

Tout les malheurs des gens ne sont, croyez moi, rien comparé à ce qu'il à fait à mon être. Je ne suis plus rien, du moins je ne suis plus qu'une âme morte, qui ne trouve pas le courage de donner la mort à son corps de chair.

Je n'ai que quinze ans, mais vous savez, ma vie est déjà finie. Où trouverais – je une raison de vivre ? Mes parents sont enlisés dans leur stupidité de Magie noir, assouvissant chaque jour les désirs d'un maitre fou qui n'a jamais goûté à ce qui fait tant mon malheur aujourd'hui.

Au fond, Je l'envie. Je l'envie de n'avoir jamais connu la sensation de séparation, de tristesse, vis-à-vis de la personne que l'on _aime_.

En quelque sorte, il est comme un enfant, innocent et inculte, qui ne connaît que si peu les malheurs de la vie, de l'_Amour_.

Je suis vide, mon Amour, si tu savais comme je suis vide. Pourquoi es tu partis ? Pourquoi m'a tu abandonner ? On était heureux pourtant. Heureux. Tu m'as promis un amour éternel, mais tu m'as menti. Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

Si tu savais, cela fait des heures que ces questions tourmentent mon esprit et mon cœur. Si tu savais à quels point je suis tiraillé entre l'envie de te les poser, pour comprendre, pour être sur, mais également la peur que je ressens à l'idée d'entendre leur réponses, sortir de tes lèvres que je ne connais que trop bien.

Et sentir encore mon cœur glacé se déchiré avec tant de violence à l'entente de ces quelques mots, comme la dernière fois.

« C'est finis entre nous Draco, ce n'est plus possible, je n'aime pas cette relation. Chaque jour, je vois mes sentiments pour toi s'estomper. Je ne veux pas te mentir, je ne veux pas te le cacher. Je veux être franc avec toi parce que je t'ai aimé. Pars maintenant, oublie moi, sois avec moi comme tu l'étais avant, avant que tu n'embroche mon cœur de tes yeux de pluie. Pars. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de remémorer ces mots dans mon esprit, malgré que cela gèle mon cœur et mon âme tout entière, malgré toutes les rivières de larmes qui déferlent sur mes joues suite à ce souvenir.

Je n'y peux rien. Même en disant ces mots, il avait été touchant et romantique. Il l'était toujours. Même en disant ces mots, il me rendait fou d'amour.

Je ne sais pas ce que va être ma vie désormais. Je semble être lié pour l'éternité à des canaux de tristesse, à des rivières pourpres du sang déversé par mon cœur, à des océans infinis d'où quelque part, au bout peut être, il existe encore le souvenir vague d'un amour révolu.

L'amour est le plus grand malheur que cette terre n'est jamais portée.

_Sirius Black,_ pourquoi m'avais vous fait le connaître ?


End file.
